beyondfandomcom-20200222-history
Charlie Singer
Charlene "Charlie" Singer 'is a recurring character in the first season of Beyond, and a main character as of the second season of Beyond. She is portrayed by Eden Brolin. Biography Charlie is a woman who also woke up from a coma with abilitiy of Numeromancy. Powers/Abilities ; Current Abilities *'Numeromancy: ' Charlie use this abilities to predict the future using math. **'Numerology: Charlie was able to make predictions by breaking down equations to infinitesimal levels. Throughout the Series |-|Season 1= Fancy Meeting You Here We first see Charlie in Monte Carlo where she accurately predicts a game of Black Jack at with a $40,000 bet. When called psychic, she says she's no gypsy, she was just in a coma for four years. Charlie's abilities allow her to make predictions by breaking down equations to infinitesimal levels. Following her return home from an altercation with the Casino staff she is approached by Tess Shoemacher. Tess reveals Holden's existence to Charlie, including the belief that he can cross the bridge to The Realm. When she divulges that the reason Frost and Hollow Sky wants Charlie to approach him and establish a relationship is because Arthur got to him first, Charlie gives pause. Later, at a bar, Charlie is seen watching news footage of Holden's coma ending and playing the stock market to put money in an account. Celeste Charlie approaches Holden while he is taking his driver's ed test on the computer, she feeds him answers before he tells her to go away, as a result she pulls the fire alarm. She reveals she has also spent time in the Realm, having gone into her 4-year coma on August 11th, 2001. Charlie demonstrates her abilities by predicting a car accident at an intersection. Holden takes Charlie to an junk yard where he unsuccessfully attempts to show her his powers. She successfully deduces that he needs to be triggered by anger, and after punching him twice his powers manifest. In the process, she gets a cut on the side of her head from glass and Holden takes her home to clean her up. While in his bedroom, she dodges a call from Tess Shoemacher. Holden invites her to stay for dinner, over which Dianne shows Charlie embarrassing childhood photos of Holden and serves lasagna. The next day, Charlie and Holden go fishing. Charlie divulges that her coma was the result of jumping from the second floor of her Step-Dad's house as a suicide attempt. Charlie is excited to catch her first fish, she initially protests when Holden releases it and explains "catch and release" he tells her that the point of fishing isn't to fish, but to spend time with the other person. Softening, Charlie tells Holden that she was sent to meet him by Hollow Sky so that Holden would take a meeting with Frost. After Holden's negative reaction, she tells him that she just wants to spend time with the only person on earth that understands what she's been through in the Realm. She encourages Holden to visit a telescope in Colorado he dreamed of seeing before his coma. The final scene of the episodes shows them riding in the truck cab together, with Charlie declining another call from Shoemacher. The Hour Of The Wolf In a Diner, Charlie and Holden debate his desire for a normal life. She challenges Holden to do something small, "change the music on the juke box", as a result he causes a black out in the diner and they leave laughing, getting back in the truck. The two stop at the Pine Barrens Lodge and get a Cabin under the guise of newlyweds. On a phone call, Shoemacher threaten's Charlie's 15 year old foster-sister Annabelle, with returning to the inner-city foster care system if Charlie doesn't comply with helping Hollow Sky access Holden. Charlie threatens to burn down Hollow Sky and in anger destroys her cell phone. At the observatory, Holden shows Charlie Mercury in Retrograde through the telescope he made. They are told that the large telescope they came to see was retired from public use, three years prior so they sneak in to use it anyway. Back at the lodge, Charlie attempts to teach Holden how to focus his abilities, which he has a hard time calling "powers". Charlie wants him to embrace who he is. He successfully turns on a lamp before it explodes. After joining their cabin neighbors down at the water, they are discovered as not actually being married and given a hard time about coming out to enjoy the nature and not have sex. The next scene shows Charlie and Holden arriving back at their cabin and proving the couple wrong. In the morning, the cabins are set upon by the Man in the Yellow Jacket and a squad of men hired by Hollow Sky with the purpose of capturing Holden. He manages to hold them off and is wounded in the process, Charlie fearing for her life and after being shot at by Yellow Jacket runs off. Into The Light Personality Physical Appearance 5' 8" and thin, with dyed light blonde hair. Relationships |-|Holden Matthews= Holden Matthews Appearances Season 1 (4/10) *Fancy Meeting You Here *Celeste *The Hour Of The Wolf *Into The Light Trivia Quotes Promotional Gallery File:Charlie_S2.jpg Charlie_closeup.jpg 146130_0452.jpg Charlie_singer.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Character Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Season 2 Character